gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
South Korea
South Korea (Korean: 한국; RR: Hanguk or literally 남한; RR: Namhan; officially the Republic of Korea 대한민국; RR: Daehan Minguk) is a country in East Asia, constituting the southern part of the Korean Peninsula and sharing a land border with North Korea. The name Korea is derived from Goguryeo which was one of the great powers in East Asia during its time, ruling most of the Korean Peninsula, Manchuria, parts of the Russian Far East and Inner Mongolia under Gwanggaeto the Great. Information * Geographical location: Eastern Asia. * Climate: Winters are usually long, cold and dry. Summers are very short, hot, and humid. Spring and autumn are pleasant but also short in duration. * National Anthem: Aegukga. * Capital: Seoul. * Language: Korean. * Government: Unitary presidential constitutional republic. * President: Moon Jae-in. * Prime Minister: Lee Nak-yon. * Currency: South Korean won. * National Day: August 15. Role South Korea has it's own MAD community which consists of mostly TV shows and commercials but they also borrow sources from the Japanese and Western community as well. Gachimuchi is known as 가치무치 (Gachimuchi) in South Korea which borrows from the Japanese word but also translates to "Worthlessness". There are even Korean renditions of character names: * 형님 - Hyeongnim ** 兄貴 - Aniki * 키요시 카즈야 - Kiyosi Kajeuya ** 木吉カズヤ '''- Kiyoshi Kazuya * '''TDN코스기 - TDN Koseugi ** TDNコスギ - TDN Kosugi * 이카리야 비오란테 - Ikaliya Biolante ** いかりやビオランテ - Ikariya Biollante * 카마타 고사쿠 - Kamata Gosaku ** 鎌田吾作 - Kamata Gosaku * 조노우치 유지 - Jonouchi Yuji ** 城之内悠二 - Jonouchi Yuji * 요정왕 - Yojeong-wang ** 妖精王 - Fairy King Kamikaze Controversy In July 2014, Korean netizens discovered a post from Billy Herrington's Facebook page from August 2013 where he praised the kamikaze, Japanese military aviators who initiated suicide attacks for the Empire of Japan, for their devotion to their country. Many Korean fans were offended by this due to Japan's treatment of the Korean people during the Second World War. In the end, one of the discoverers known as 'Tortoiseshell' sent an e-mail to Billy addressing the incident. Billy replied with, "I like all warriors, but I don't care about political issues. I'm sorry if I have caused a problem. I didn't consider the issue properly without considering the historical consciousness." After the incident, he posted an image of the Yi Sun-sin statue in Gwanghwamun with the word "SEOUL" over it on August 3 to try and lessen the tense atmosphere of his previous post. But a Korean user named Hyunmo Yang commented and asked "What's up in Seoul Billy?" and Billy responded with "Nodda...just a few very angry Korean fans that were angry that I posted Japanese warriors, so I posted so they would stop crying. Lol". Because he said it in a patronizing tone and in a dismissive manner, his post resulted in the loss of Korean supporters. Aftermath Billy's fame, which had been popular in the country, was hit hard, and Gachimuchi, which relied on Billy for the majority of videos and audio sources, became less and less popular. There were attempts to find other characters as well. Billy still appeared in videos but he was mostly portrayed as a villain. The "Oh my shoulder!" scene was changed into a symbol of fallen grace that was influenced by Kazuya, the real hero. Billy was pushed away from the Korean community because of his post, but up until now, most Korean fans have forgiven Billy and has returned to being seen as a hero, rather than Kazuya. Authentic Gachimuchi Information * HAPPILy 2015, the New Year Collaboration in South Korea, censored Billy which shows that people still hold a grudge against him. * International Wrestling Festival 2016 -MAKE SPANKING GREAT AGAIN!- gained dislikes from Korean fans because of the mispronounced lyrics of the Korean song 'Storming Path' by Shin Dong Shik and Park Jeong Shik. * Billy himself has said that he would "LOVE to visit Korea" and that they need to book him at a convention. Category:Locations